


Us and Them

by JaqofSpades



Category: Roswell (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needed to learn to control his tricks, and it turned out it wasn’t his Antarian heritage that was the problem.  Turns out they aren’t even human at all – something else, the scary dude in the metal helmet insists.  Homo superior.  Mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us and Them

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Scribblemyname's prompt at Comment Fic on LJ: Roswell/Xmen, Michael Guerin, technically their human side is a mutant

“Jesus. Somebody needs to learn to control their tricks.”

Michael grabbed his rage and prepared to throw it at the smartmouthed moron who had just caught him in the middle of breaking into the police station. But why would a cop stop to bag his break-in technique? And shouldn’t he have been at least a little bit shocked that Michael was melting the fucking doorknob?

Trying to melt the doorknob, anyway. All he’d managed so far was to warm it up, his control not quite up to focusing a blast effectively enough to do the job. As the sketchy kid with sneer on his face had pointed out.

“Who the fuck are you?” Michael had hissed, moving into a fighting stance. The interloper had simply rolled his eyes.

“Relax. Just a fellow freak,” he shrugged. “Your mutant brother, if you’re into Magneto’s high-falutin’ shit.”

“What’s a Magneto?” Michael asked, and that’s how he learned about the Brotherhood. Not that they join up or anything. Crazy fuckers. But John – Pyro, he called himself – was right about one thing.

Michael needed to learn to control his tricks, and it turned out it wasn’t his Antarian heritage that was the problem. Turns out they aren’t even human at all – something else, the scary dude in the metal helmet insists. Homo superior. Mutants.

Which – kinda makes sense, in the end. More adaptable gene stock. Better talent pool. Cool powers. (Pyro smirks as he incinerates the door, torching the place afterwards with a casual flick of his hand. Then he tells him about a kid who turns to fucking _ice_ , and a girl who can kill you with a touch.)

And Magneto might seem crazy when he gets to rambling about the war and secret testing and some crazy plot to turn all mutants back to ordinary humans, but he knows a lot about control. Has him melting door knobs by the end of that first day, and plucking helicopters out of the air within a week.

There’s other stuff, too, hiding in plain sight and creating false identities and a million creative ways to fund your life on the run. They learn a lot. They’re grateful, sure.

But it’s time to choose a side, Magneto says. Us or them.

And that’s pretty much the worst fucking thing you can say to the fallen general of an alien planet who’s been an outsider in every one of his lives. The choice is too fucking easy.

Me. Just me. Every time.

Until it isn’t. Until the girl who is every single them there ever was makes him stop, turn around, and take a stand. She’s the only us he’ll ever need, he vows as they watch the others leave.


End file.
